


Babies of the 80s

by worrisomeme



Series: Fall [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: It's time to meet the family!





	1. An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, you get two updates today because I’m not super confident in the smut in the last installment and I want you to remember you actually like this series lol So, here we go, have some more fluff and stuff!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sebastian is sprawled out on the bed, half-naked with his laptop perched precariously on his knees. It wobbles and threatens to fall when he types, but he doesn’t seem overly concerned. There’s a loud knock on the front door and then a key in the lock and Sebastian’s startled into letting the computer drop to the bed.

Shit! He flings himself out of bed and throws on a pair of tight black jeans and an oversized sweater. Chris wouldn’t knock, but whoever it is has a key. The only other people that have keys are Chris’ family, all of which still live in Boston and none of which he’s met or even talked to or is expecting. Could it be them? Maybe Chris forgot to warn him. But why wouldn’t he be home then? Shit!

There’s the sound of luggage being dropped on the floor and shoes being kicked off and shit, Chris isn’t even home! Shit! He rushes around the room, making the bed up and putting the laptop on the night stand and he’s about to rush out to see who it is when he tumbles right into the stranger.

“O doamne! O doamne, îmi pare rău. Îmi pare rău. I’m so sorry,” he mumbles, keeping his head bowed as he stumbles back a little.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, don’t worry,” says a voice, laughing softly. He holds up his hands to show no harm done. “Sebastian, right? You are just as cute as he said you are.”

Seb tries unsuccessfully to fight a blush and he can’t help himself, he looks up at the man. He’s not quite as tall or muscular, his voice is a little higher in pitch and their faces are different, but there’s enough of a resemblance there that he places the man as Chris’ younger brother. What was his name? Scott, he thinks. He nods a little, hands fidgeting.

“Chris isn’t… he’s, uh, he’s out… he should be back soon,” he stammers, his gaze flicking back and forth between his hands and Scott’s face. Why wouldn’t Chris warn him?

Scott laughs again and when he smiles Seb can see the resemblance even more. “He didn’t know I was coming,” he says, as if reading his mind. “Don’t worry, he’s not keeping you in the dark or anything.”

Sebastian nods again and lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. His chest is tight with nerves. “Do you… um, tu esti- rahat,” he swears, _shit_ , then starts over, “Are you hungry? I can make you something.”

Scott is clearly fighting back giggles and Seb can feel the blush creeping down his chest. “I’m fine,” he says, amused, “you don’t have to. I can get myself something.”

“Well, I mean, Chris should- should, uh, be home soon a… anyway,” he stutters, already heading past him and to the kitchen, trying to distract himself. “So I should probably make him something too. It’s no trouble to- “ He cuts off abruptly when Scott grabs his arm. It’s not violent or hard enough to hurt, but he still flinches.

Scott lets go of him instantly and when Sebastian turns to look at him he looks concerned. “Hey, he’s treating you right… right? Because I’ll kick his ass if he’s- “

“No, no!” Seb shakes his head quickly and gestures wildly. “He treats me… better than I deserve, I think…” Scott opens his mouth to argue but Sebastian continues. “I just… I’m… rahat!” Why are words so hard sometimes? He uses them with Chris all the time just fine.

He’s saved by the sound of the door opening and Chris swearing and laughing as he immediately trips over the bags dumped in front of the door.

“I know Scott’s here because no one else would leave a mess like this,” Chris teases loudly, traipsing around the luggage. But when he looks up and takes in Scott and Sebastian’s expressions he frowns. “What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Sebastian says quickly, gesturing again and forcing a smile. “I was just going to make some food, that’s all.” And with that he disappears into the kitchen, grateful for the escape.

“I definitely should have called first,” Scott says quietly, his tone almost guilty, as Chris approaches him.

Chris nods in understanding and pats him on the shoulder. “I’d hug you, but I’m all sweaty. Let me go rinse off real quick. Make yourself at home,” he says before making his way down the hallway.

Sebastian is busy cooking already when Scott joins him in the kitchen. He’s watching him carefully. He knows Scott doesn’t mean for it to, but it’s bringing back memories of the assholes who used to leer at him all day and he unconsciously straightens his posture. He can still hear the voice in his head, _Slouching is unacceptable_.

“I’m sorry,” Scott says, leaning against the edge of the table. “I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything.”

Seb actually laughs at this, a little bitterly. “Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault,” he says, feigning nonchalance, waving a hand dismissively but not looking back at him.

“I still shouldn’t have just barged in.”

“You just wanted to surprise him, right? How would you know that he wouldn’t be home, or that he’d own defective property.”

“Now I _know_ he doesn’t like when you talk about yourself like that.”

Sebastian does glance over his shoulder this time, eyebrows raised a little. Scott is giving him an expectant, almost scolding look. Seb just stares for a moment, analyzing, then turns back to the stove, nodding a little. “You’re right,” he says, his words measured, chosen carefully.

Scott’s analyzing him too, he can feel it. He flops himself into a chair but his eyes don’t leave Seb for more than a second.

Finally he says, “You can just be yourself around me, you know. You don’t have to play good soldier or anything.”

Sebastian stops for just a moment, considering the words. Strangers make him nervous these days, that’s all. But this isn’t just some random stranger, right? This is Chris’ brother. He’s heard enough about him to know that he’s a good guy, like Chris. He’s even got a… partner, or whatever term he uses to describe it.

He doesn’t say anything, though, just goes back to the task at hand at the sound of Chris’ footsteps padding down the hall. He’ll get comfortable around Scott soon. Right?

Chris comes to him first, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck softly, chastely. He relaxes into the touch and lets out a happy little hum. His nerves settle down a little at the familiarity of the gesture. “Smells awesome,” Chris says, giving him a gentle squeeze and one last kiss before pulling away.

He gives his brother a hug and sits down across from him at the table. “So what brings you into town?” he asks.

“Just wanted to see my big brother,” Scott teases, kicking him lightly under the table. Chris laughs and kicks him back.

“Oh yeah, no ulterior motives, huh?” Needless to say, he doesn’t sound convinced.

“Well, I also wanted to finally meet the man of your dreams. We all do,” he says. Sebastian feels his cheeks heating up again. “Mom misses you too,” he adds, giving Chris a _look_.

Chris gives him a look back, glancing at Sebastian as he sets glasses and plates down in front of them, then back at his brother. “I miss her too,” he says. Sebastian can tell there’s something else he’s saying, under the words, but he can’t figure out what. “We’ll talk about it.”

Sebastian grabs his own plate and glass and sits down next to Chris. The brothers are digging in around catching up but he’s mostly just picking at his food. He doesn’t really feel hungry, but he knows Chris will worry if he doesn’t eat _something._

“Man are you lucky,” Scott says with a laugh, then turns to Seb. “You are an amazing cook.”

“You should try his papricaş,” Chris says, beaming at him. “I thought I was a good cook until this sweet boy came into my life.” He leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

Sebastian thinks he’s blushing all the way down to his toes and the nickname sends a little shiver down his spine, but he smiles at Chris. “Eşti prea bun,” he mumbles. _You’re too kind._

 

*

 

Sebastian’s just finishing up cleaning the kitchen, giving the brothers some alone time, when he accidentally overhears them.

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea,” Chris is saying. “You see how nervous he is with just you. And you know how everyone is. They’re kind of overbearing. It would be too much.”

“I think you’re underestimating him,” Scott argues. “And the family, for that matter. If you tell them to chill out, I think they will.”

“I don’t know,” Chris replies. “I don’t’ think they’re capable of it. Maybe, for now, I could just go visit by myself. I don’t want to be away from him that long, but maybe it would be better. I don’t know. You heard what happened when we went out. And I know I told you about the guy he used to be with, how long it took for him to trust me. Of course people are going to make him nervous.”

“You also told me that he nearly bit that guy’s dick off,” Scott points out. “And how fiery he is, how _strong_ and _brave_ he is. I know you want to protect him after the shit he’s been through, but he’s not made of glass man, and he’s not a kid.”

“I know, I know,” Chris sighs. “I’ll talk to him, okay? But I’m not making any promises. His word is law.”

Sebastian huffs, a little indignant at the way Chris had been talking about him, and rolls his eyes. He’s getting the sass out of his system now, out of sight.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he announces as he walks into the living room, making Chris jump just a little. Hmph. Serves him right. Then he turns on his heel and leaves before either of them can say anything.

Scott laughs. “I think he heard you,” he mumbles.

He showers quickly and when he gets out Chris is sitting on the bed, trying to look like he wasn’t waiting for him.

“Do you think you’d be okay with it, then?” he asks, watching as Sebastian dries off and starts rummaging around completely naked for something to wear. He may be taking longer than usual on purpose. “Visiting my family, I mean.”

“Yeah, of course stăpân, whatever you want,” he replies, waving a dismissive hand.

Chris frowns. “Not just whatever I want,” he says. “What _we_ want. I want your input on things too. I want you to be honest with me. Remember? Scott showing up really freaked you out. I’m not going to shove you into a house full of strangers against your will.”

“I mean, they’re you’re family, so they’re not really strangers, right?” Seb argues.

“They’re strangers to you.”

Seb blushes and shrugs, slipping into his lap. “I guess. The only reason I got so nervous with Scott is because he showed up without any warning,” he says. It’s only a half-lie. That wasn’t the _only_ reason. But he does think he could handle it, for Chris. “Going to Boston, obviously I’d have warning so I’d be fine.”

“You’re still nervous with Scott,” Chris sees right through him. He kisses him softly and looks into his eyes. “I mean it, if you’re not okay with it, we won’t go yet. It can wait.”

Sebastian searches those summer sky eyes for a long moment then shakes his head and smiles. “I’ll be fine,” he says finally, then teases, “As long as you don’t leave me alone with them.”

Chris laughs and shakes his head a little. “I would never. That would just be inhumane,” he jokes. “We can even get a hotel, instead of staying with them like I normally would. That way we have a little bit of breathing room and a place to escape to if we need.”

Sebastian nods and snuggles up into Chris’ chest. “Then I’ll definitely be fine,” he says.

 

*

 

Sebastian is up before Chris the next morning. He’s sipping coffee, getting in a little reading before he starts breakfast. He doesn’t even notice Scott walk into the room until he sits down next to him.

“Morning,” he says, way too chipper for how early it is.

“Bună,” Seb mumbles, looking up from his kindle. “Did you sleep well?” He notices Scott already has his own cup of coffee.

“Yeah, like a baby,” he says.

Sebastian scrunches up his face. “Ce? Babies don’t sleep well at all, from what I hear.”

Scott laughs loudly and shakes his head. “I guess that’s true,” he says. “I’ve never really thought about it. What a stupid saying.”

Seb sets his Kindle on the coffee table and stretches a little. “Anything you don’t like for breakfast? I was just about to get started on it. Chris is always up disgustingly early.”

“I eat everything,” Scott says with a laugh. “You want some help?” Sebastian fixes him with a curious, suspicious look so Scott grins proudly and says, “Me and Luka cook together all the time. He says I’m a great sous chef.”

“Luka is your… me?” he asks.

Scott laughs again, shaking his head, amused. “Yeah, my sun, my moon, my heart… My you,” he teases as he hops off the couch and holds a hand out to help him up.

“Well I don’t know if I’m all that,” Sebastian blushes as he lets Scott pull him up.

“Oh, you are. Don’t ever doubt that,” he assures him with a knowing grin, following him into the kitchen. “I’ll have to give you his number before I leave. And mine, too,” he adds matter-of-factly.

“O.. okay,” Seb nods a little as he starts pulling things out of the fridge for breakfast. So it’s not just Chris, his whole family is equal parts bizarre and kind. He stops suddenly when he feels Scott’s hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks for agreeing to visit Boston. It really means a lot to him. More than he’ll say.”


	2. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet the whole Evans clan.

So that’s how Sebastian ends up on a plane a week later, clutching Chris’ hand like a woman giving birth and nearly hyperventilating. Scott had gone back yesterday so he’ll already be at their parents’ home by now. Seb’s a little relieved that he won’t be seeing him like this.

“Well, now we know you’re afraid of flying,” Chris forces a chuckle, tries to lighten the mood.

It doesn’t work.

Seb just nods a little, more like an almost-violent jerk of his head, trying desperately to control his breathing.

The whole flight is like that. Thankfully it’s not a very long flight.

The second they touch down Chris calls his mom. “Hey ma… yeah we just got in… Look, I think we’re going to hang out at the hotel for a while before we come by, okay?” He glances at Seb, concern in his eyes. “We found out he’s afraid of flying… Yeah, it was a little traumatic. We’re definitely driving next time… Yeah… I just think the whole gang would be a little much right now… He’s a trooper ma, I’m sure he’ll be fine for dinner… Okay, 6 o’clock. See ya then… Love you too. Bye.”

By the time he hangs up Sebastian’s color is finally returning to his face.

“They weren’t mad?” he asks, still looking like he’s going to puke a little.

“Of course not. They understand. We’ll just head over there about 5, that’ll give us plenty of time to meet everyone before we actually have to eat.”

While Sebastian grabs their bags, Chris goes and rents a car. They load it up and head to the hotel and it’s only once he’s lounging on the bed is Seb finally relaxed again. They take a nice long shower together and get ready and five o’clock rolls around a little too soon.

On the drive to the Evans residence Sebastian’s flipping through pictures on his phone that Scott had sent him, repeating everyone’s names to himself. Scott and his Luka. (He had not yet been brave enough to text Luka, though Scott told him he should.) Shana and her husband Tom and their four year old daughter Elizabeth. _Everyone calls her_ _Bizzie_ , he reminds himself for the hundredth time.  Carly and her fiancé Jeff. Mrs. Evans, Lisa, and Mr. Evans, Robert. Bob.

He’s been doing this for at least fifteen minutes every day since they decided they would make this trip.

When they park in the driveway Chris turns to him and laces their fingers together, looking right into those winter sky eyes. “They’re going to be loud and a little overbearing. Everyone’s going to hug you and probably kiss you and Bizzie might try to braid your hair. They are going to love you to bits and pieces, I promise,” he says, then leans forward and kisses him softly. “Just be yourself.”

Sebastian makes a happy little noise into the kiss. When Chris pulls back he takes a deep breath and nods. “Okay,” he says, “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

They walk up to the house and Scott meets them at the door with Luka. Chris is giving Scott a hug when Lukas steps up and clasps Sebastian’s hands in his.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” he says, smiling widely.

Sebastian notices the bracelets around his left wrist, hiding his brand. They’re all cord and leather and what looks like ripped pieces of bandana in browns and greens, and some of them have small charms dangling from them. He thinks they’re beautiful. He also thinks it’s a good idea.

“You too,” Seb replies with a smile, finally prying his eyes from the jewelry.

“I’m going to hug you now,” he announces, then, before Sebastian can reply, engulfs him in hug, kissing both of his cheeks.

Sebastian laughs, blushing just a little as he hugs him back. “Chris did warn me this might happen,” he teases.

When they walk into the house it’s much of the same. Chris’ sisters all bypassing Chris himself to hug Sebastian, kissing his cheeks, their significant others shaking his hand. Then a little girl with two perfect buns on top of her head worms her way through the adults’ legs. Sebastian hesitates a moment, nervous about his inexperience interacting with children, but when he crouches down to greet her she simply throws her arms around his neck and plops herself on his knee.

“It’s very nice to meet you uncle Sebby,” she says in her tiny voice and kisses his cheek as well.

Sebastian giggles and blushes and everyone coos over them. He thinks Chris might take a picture or six. “It’s nice to meet you too Bizzie,” he says, and she’s the first one whose cheek he kisses back.

Chris is looking at him with stars in his eyes. Seb is just happy they can’t hear how fast his heart is beating. And that no one’s noticed his hands shaking. For the first time in a long time he thinks he could use a shot of something strong.

“Alright, alright, give the boy some room to breathe,” says Robert as he makes his way through the crowd. Everyone actually listens and goes back to whatever they were doing before their arrival. He claps Seb on the shoulder and beams at him. “It’s nice to meet you Sebastian.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Evans,” he replies politely, bowing his head just a little, out of habit.

“let me see him,” Lisa says, nudging her husband away. She looks Seb up and down once then pulls him into a bone-crushing hug that lasts a little longer than Sebastian thinks is normal. He doesn’t mind it, though. It reminds him of the hugs his own mom used to give him. When she finally pulls back she rests a hand on his cheek and she kind of looks like she’s about to cry.

Then Sebastian notices the raised pink numbers on the inside of her wrist and suddenly everything clicks into place.

 

*

 

After dinner he’s sitting sideways on Chris’ lap, Bizzie behind him braiding his hair as promised.

“Braiding”.

That’s how Scott described it, with the air quotes and everything.

That’s when Mrs. Evans pokes her head into the living room. “Sebastian, dear, could you give me a hand in the kitchen?” she asks.

“Yeah,” he says quickly, then reaches back so he can pat Bizzie on the knee. “Hold on one sec princess, I’ll be right back.”

She pouts and protests but the second he’s up she’s taking his place in Chris’ lap, bouncing excitedly as she starts in on a story about some kid from her preschool class.

Lisa bursts into giggles when she sees his hair. “It really suits you,” she teases lovingly.

“Thanks,” Seb laughs a little, blushing.

“Of course dear,” she smiles and pats him on the shoulder as she passes him to pull a tray of cookies out of the oven. “Can you grab me the cooling rack? Oh, and the spatula.”

Sebastian finds them both on the counter and brings them over. “Here, go take a rest, let me. Get off your feet” he says, wiggling the spatula under the first cookie. “You spent so long cooking dinner, it’s the least I can do.”

Being helpful eases his nerves. And it’s not like it isn’t true. She barely sat down to eat. So it’s mutually beneficial.

She smiles, understanding in her eyes, and takes a seat at the kitchen table. “So,” she starts, “how’s life with my son?”

“Wonderful,” Sebastian smiles to himself. “He’s amazing. It’s like heaven compared to…” he trails off.

In his old homes he was yelled at for doing that, not finishing his sentences. It’s commonplace for him. He thinks the other person gets what he’s saying or that they’ve stopped listening, so he’ll just stop. Why annoy them further? They would call him stupid. But Chris doesn’t seem to mind it.

Mrs. Evans doesn’t seem to mind it either. She just goes on.

“But are you happy? _Really_ happy?” she asks. Seb hears the questions she isn’t asking. Do you love Chris for Chris, or because he’s the first owner to treat you with kindness? You’d stay with him, even if you were a free man?

Sebastian thinks long and hard about the question. He hasn’t been with Chris for long, just a couple of months, but he thinks over the time they’ve shared together so far. His heart beats a little faster and he can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face. The answer is obvious.

He sets the spatula down, done with his task, and joins Lisa at the table.

“Yeah,” he says finally, “I’m _really_ happy.”

 

*

 

The next couple of days go extremely well. They don’t baby Seb because he’s nervous, just treat him like one of the family. It helps him relax and open up quickly and Chris tells him how happy he is to see him being himself around them.

“They love you to pieces,” he assures him one of the nights, once they’re back in their suite.

That helps too. They’re his family now, too, after all. All of them had said that one at some point or another.

So now it’s a couple hours before their flight home and they’re back at the Evans residence for lunch. When Chris walks into the living room Sebastian and Carly are taking silly selfies together and giggling. He gives them a look and that just makes them laugh harder.

“What are you guys doing?” he asks suspiciously.

“I’m helping Sebby set up a Facebook,” Carly says. “He has to have a super cool profile picture with his favorite sister.”

“You are _not_ his favorite sister, I am!” Shana shouts from where she’s helping their mom in the kitchen.

“What?! Seb’s getting a Facebook?! Not without a picture with me!” and then Luka’s barreling into the room, a devilish grin on his face.

“Why don’t you guys wait until after lunch and then he can get a picture with all of us?” Lisa suggests from the kitchen.

“I can’t believe you haven’t helped him set up a Facebook yet,” Carly is scolding him playfully, since Luka has officially kicked her out of the pictures for now.

Chris shrugs a little. “He never asked. And you know I never go on it,” he says, flopping down on the couch next to Seb. “And anyway, I figured he should meet you guys in person before you assaulted him online.”

“That’s fair,” Scott says on his way out of the room, but Carly sticks her tongue out at him. Chris sticks his tongue out back and that’s when Sebastian snaps a picture of them.

Chris’ cheeks tint just the slightest bit pink and he laughs, tugging Sebastian into his lap. “So when do I get to take selfies with you, your majesty?” he teases, pressing a soft kiss behind his ear.

“You get him all the time,” Carly reminds him, pouting just a little. “All day and all night to take selfies with. We only get him for a couple more hours.”

“My turn!” Bizzie climbs up Chris’s legs, then Seb’s, and plops herself in his lap. Sebastian laughs and  takes his phone back from Carly, taking what feels like a million pictures of the three of them.

Scott wanders back into the room, hands behind his back, and clears his throat. Luka lets out an excited little noise and jumps up to join him where he’s stopped right in front of Chris and Seb. Shana motions for her daughter to come back over to her and she does.

“What’s going on?” Chris asks suspiciously. Sebastian’s already turning pink as all eyes are on them.

“Weeelllll,” Luka starts, dragging out the word. “I noticed the way Sebastian was looking at my bracelets when we met.”

Scott continues. “They’re really so helpful, especially out in public. So Luka thought –“

“So I thought it would be a good idea to start him on a collection of his own,” Luka says excitedly. Everyone laughs when he cuts Scott off. Scott just pouts. He’s gesturing like a game show girl as Scott presents the small gift bag to Seb.

Seb knows he must be red all the way down to his toes now. “You… wow, you guys really didn’t have to do that,” he insists. Chris takes the bag for him and sets it on his lap.

“Well of course we didn’t _have_ to,” Luka says with a teasing eye roll. He wiggles in next to Chris, crossing his legs over Sebastian’s. “Open it!”

Sebastian hesitates for a minute before peeking into the bag. He pulls out a bracelet made of thin strips of leather and strings of cord in blacks and greys. There’s a second one, similar but this one is cord and fabric, blues that match his eyes and purples that match the amethyst on his collar. They’ve each got a couple charms dangling from them and Seb notices that one of them matches one Luka has on his own bracelets.

He’s breathless and speechless and he throws his arms around Luka, kissing both of his cheeks. Luka positively giggles as he returns the gesture. “Thank you,” he says finally.

He gets up and repeats the action with Scott, who hugs him just a little tighter. “Thank you,” he says again.

When he settles back into Chris’ lap he holds out left arm and the bracelets to him. “Will you put them on?” he asks.

Chris is beaming at him as he nods. He inspects them for a moment before fastening them around Sebastian’s wrist.

“They’re perfect,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to his palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you sososo much for reading and leaving kudos, comments, etc! I love you guys!
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr]! Totally send me prompts and stuff if you want :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc etc etc!
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com)! Love you guys!


End file.
